Just one wish
by BranowynIvy
Summary: Several years after her adventure, Sarah rediscovers old feelings. Rated M for SMUT.


**Just a little one shot to get it out of my head ;-)**

"Ouch!" Sarah stole her hand back from the box she had been rummaging through and drew the offended finger inside of her mouth, her tongue swirling around the small wound to ease the sting.

"We could hire some movers for this, Sarah. It wouldn't be any trouble." Irene, Sarah's prim and proper step mother said quietly from where she shadowed the door frame.

Sarah shook her head sharply and released her finger to better inspect it, "Thanks but no thanks. We don't need movers. It's not like I have a lot of stuff and the apartment is already furnished." Her hand dropped back to her side, "It was only a small cut. There must be something broken in here." Frowning, she lifted the box and began shifting it from side to side to better see the contents.

"Alright, well make sure you take a lunch break in an hour or so. Your father will be home this afternoon to help you with the rest of the boxes."

Distractedly, Sarah waved the older woman away, her attention focused on something within the box. Once Irene had left the room, she reached inside, gingerly sifting through the debris of a broken trinket to reveal the bright red cover of a long lost memory. She lifted the small bound book and let the box fall back to the floor with a thump.

Her fingers traced the lettering on the covering reverently. The Labyrinth. A smile eased the tension on her features as well buried memories revealed themselves one by one. She thought of Hoggle and Sir Didymus, Ludo and...and...her frown returned, darkening her brow. Jareth, the Goblin King.

The clarity with which she remembered him unnerved her. His mismatched eyes and long blond hair. His cruel mouth curled in a condescending grin. Her lips pursed in frustration. He had been so very exasperating. Haughty and disdainful and that didn't even account for his cheating tendencies. Had he really been so threatened by her? She was only 15 at the time. Young and rash and desperate. She had made a mistake and she couldn't imagine what life would be like if she had lost and he had won.

Unable to resist the urge, she let the book fall open in her palm and another memory flitted by, softening her expression. He had been callous and unkind and yet...she had always wondered. Had he been sincere in their last moments? His final words to her a confusing set of demands and promises she had never truly deciphered.

She had a hard time believing it had been anything besides a tactic, a last ditch effort to win a game with no time left on the clock. Her eyes fell back down to the yellowed pages of the book in her hands. The Goblin King in this story had loved the girl but surely, it was just a story. Jareth couldn't be the same King and therefore Sarah couldn't be the same girl. He didn't feel anything for her, she was just another foolish girl who made a foolish wish.

Laughing softly at herself, Sarah closed the book determinedly and tucked it into her back pocket. A long day loomed before her and she shouldn't waste time.

_The Goblin King The Goblin King The Goblin King The Goblin King The Goblin King _

Jareth's mouth twitched, a mix of emotions playing across his features.

Words held great power. Thoughts and imaginations equally so.

He leaned back in his chair. Sarah Williams. How long had it been since he felt her thoughts drift in his direction? They were connected, her time within his Labyrinth and her succeeding defeat binding them most unexpectedly.

He had no power over her. At least. Not until she gave some back.

Words held great power, thoughts and imaginations equally so and Sarah was thinking of him.

Interesting.

_The Goblin King The Goblin King The Goblin King The Goblin King The Goblin King_

Sarah dropped the last box at the base of her bed and sighed heavily. She was done. All of her things moved from the room she had occupied since childhood to her first apartment. If she hadn't been so exhausted, she would have been excited.

Her very own space with her very own furniture. She glanced around the small studio with pride, slowly making her way to her over-sized, overstuffed chair nestled in her favorite part of the space. A bay window overlooking the garden just outside the complex. It was the reason she had chosen the place. She could just imagine collapsing there after a long day at work or school, getting comfortable and reading a good book until she fell asleep.

She was far enough from the city to be able to see the stars at night and the clouds in the afternoon. She would watch the rain fall in the spring and leaves in the fall. Only a few feet from the window was an old oak tree that would be beautiful in the fall.

Sarah smiled at the thought and plopped down on the chair, curling her legs beneath her and resting her head on her arm. Perfect. She smiled wistfully and twisted slightly, a small discomfort ruining the moment. She reached behind her and pulled the object from her pocket, remembering immediately just what she was retrieving.

She held the book in front of her and shifted so that she lay on her back. It had been so long since she had read it. What harm could it do? Besides, all her other books were packed away and she had not the energy to find them tonight.

Her mind made up, Sarah opened the book for the second time that day, this time starting at the beginning. Every word she read drawing her in further and before she knew it, she was lost in it. It was only when the wind came up and blew the branches of the oak tree into her window that she was released from it. The sound made her jump and she looked up, shocked yet again at what she found.

Her heart began to pound in her chest as her eyes locked on the owl that perched on the branch nearest her window. It was familiar, disconcertingly so. She imagined that their eyes met and held but that was ridiculous. It was an owl. Just an owl. She was just tired.

Sarah stood up abruptly and swayed on her feet, her unease growing rapidly as the creature outside her window followed her movement with its large, bright gaze. A shiver slithered down he spine and chilled her hadn't felt this way since...since that night. She wrapped her arms around her torso and turned away, stumbling slightly until her knees plowed into the edge of her mattress and she allowed herself to collapse.

She just needed to sleep.

_The Goblin King The Goblin King The Goblin King The Goblin King The Goblin King_

_"Sarah." The voice was melodic and alluring as it called her name, beckoning her closer. She couldn't help but follow it. She recognized this room, felt familiar with it somehow. Safe._

_"Sarah." It was right behind her now. She had only to turn around but something held her still. A warning deep within roaring to the surface. _

_"Sarah." This time it was all around her, caressing her skin and heightening her excitement. She couldn't stand it any longer. She had to know. Sarah closed her eyes and turned around quickly before she could change her mind. Strong hands with long tapered fingers wrapped around her arms and pulled her closer. She went willingly, easily. She could feel warm breath on her lips, as though someone was hovering just above them and she couldn't help but lean forward._

_Just as their mouths fused, her eyes snapped open. Jareth._

_The Goblin King The Goblin King The Goblin King The Goblin King The Goblin King_

Sarah woke up with a start and pressed her fingers to her lips. Her breathing was hard and her heart was racing. It was just a nightmare. She let her hands fall back to her lap. Not nightmare. A blush stole across her features. A dream. It was just a dream.

She glanced at her alarm clock and groaned. It was late and she had a job interview in the morning. She laid back down on her back, staring at the ceiling. It was just a dream.

_The Goblin King The Goblin King The Goblin King The Goblin King The Goblin King_

The next night, Sarah settled down in her chair and set down her mug of hot tea. She had picked out a different book for this evening, determined not to repeat the night before. She would read until she felt sleepy and then go to bed for a good night's rest.

She opened the cover and smiled. This was one of her favorites. Her eyes darted to the side table, the soft light of her lamp glinting off the red cover of the Labyrinth. Her stomach did a somersault and she shook her head, turning back to the book in her hands. She read the first line, then the second and frowned. She read the first line again but found she couldn't concentrate. She glanced back down at the Labyrinth and sighed. She was being silly. Last night was just exhaustion. There was no reason she couldn't finish reading it.

She traded them out and with her free hand brought her tea to her lips, sipping at it until it was time to turn the page. Again she was caught. Every sentence a direct line to a memory. Some fond, some not and again, as the night before she was lost for several minutes until something caught her eye from outside.

A feeling akin to fear coiled in her belly as she met the gaze of the owl. The same owl? She wasn't sure. She put the book down and leaned forward. The creature didn't move and they sat there, staring at each other until Sarah broke the contact and stood, backing away from the window.

She sat down on the edge of her bed and watched her window. Letting her mind wander back to the Labyrinth and her time there, the book, her dream...Could that animal outside her apartment be The Goblin King? The idea was foolish. He wouldn't waste his time perched outside her window, watching her. Would he?

Again his words echoed through her head and she tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth. She had been so young. Had she missed something? She had always assumed he had just been playing with her, trying to make her stumble and fail but the things he had offered...

Her brow furrowed with frustration and confusion. This was why she had stopped thinking about it. Nothing made sense and it took all of her will power not to just disregard the whole ordeal as a dream and move on. She hadn't been able to understand it then and she couldn't understand it now.

Then there was her dream from last night. It had felt so real. She had been back in the ballroom. His voice was just how she remembered it, his touch just how she imagined it and his kiss. His kiss had been oh so tempting.

Sarah focused on the owl. When had it shown up? It hadn't been there when she had sat down, or when she had traded books so that meant that it had found it's perch sometime during the time she had been reading _his _book.

So, perhaps it was the Goblin King. She frowned, her confusion giving way to familiar anger. Why would he do this to her? Why not just reveal himself?

Sarah fell back, bouncing slightly on the mattress. If he thought that she was going to call to him, he was wrong. He was the one that came back and he would be the one to show himself to her. She would make sure of it. How? She did not yet know but she would figure it out. She always did.

_The Goblin King The Goblin King The Goblin King The Goblin King The Goblin King_

Sarah dreamed of him again. This time they had danced, their bodies pressed close as they moved across the room and it had ended the same way. A kiss full of promise waking her with a cold sweat on her brow and a heated ache between her thighs. It was then that she decided what to do about the owl at her window. She was older now, a woman. If he wanted to watch her, she would give him something to see. She was not the same child he had dealt with all those years ago.

So that night, she had returned home late from dinner with her father and step mother and Toby. She stepped behind the four panelled screen to change and took a deep breath for courage before she stepped out.

Instead of the black sweat pants and baggy t-shirt from the night before, tonight she wore sleep shorts and a fitted tee. She pulled her hair up off her neck and moistened her lips. Sarah walked with a swing in her hips towards the chair. She sat down and got comfortable, stretching her longs limbs before she settled. She reached out, her fingers curling around the book on the side table and pulled it towards her.

She saw the owl arrive this time, it's wings fluttering gracefully as it landed on the closest branch. A smile twisted her lips and she bent her knees, adjusting so that she could watch the animal from the corner of her eye as she read.

This was a start.

_The Goblin King The Goblin King The Goblin King The Goblin King The Goblin King_

The following night, Sarah was frustrated. She hadn't had a good nights rest since she moved in and last night hadn't been any different. She had fallen asleep in the chair by the window and was instantly swept away by her overactive imagination. Her dream of Jareth this time was overheated, their kisses taken with more demand, their touches given with wanton abandon. She was beginning to wonder if the Goblin King had more power over her than she thought. Could he enter her dreams? Control them as he once did?

Sarah shoved the key into her apartment door lock and turned it, pushing her way into the small space and dropping her purse just beside the threshold before slamming the door shut behind her. She glanced at the window and winced, her new animal friend was already there, waiting, watching patiently. It's head cocked to the side as she moved forward.

Her cheeks reddened with emotion. Even now, he could nettle her. She grasped the edges of her sweat shirt and yanked it over her head, allowing the shirt she wore beneath to go with it. Her fingers trailed down her torso, tickling the skin of her sides until she reached the hem of her jeans. She made quick work of the button and zipper, shimmying out of them and tossing them aside. Trying to ignore her sudden embarrassment, she averted her eyes. What was she _doing_?

Attempting to appear unconcerned, Sarah made her way to her wardrobe and pulled out a lacy camisole and tugged it on but her hand stilled over her pajama shorts for a moment before she closed the drawer empty handed.

It was a warm night, besides she was _alone_ was she not?

Sarah smiled slightly at the thought and moved to sit. This night, she pulled out a pad of paper and her drawing pencils. She was curious if her owl would remain without the book. Was a thought from her enough? She began to draw, unsurprised at the strokes that flowed from her hand. She drew him as she remembered him, from her memories, from her dreams.

It was when she had finished the crude portrait that she put her things down and closed her eyes. Not to sleep. She couldn't sleep yet. These last few nights had left her wanting for something. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and her hands rested on her belly, her fingers twiddling with the lace that edged the camisole she wore. The action revealed the smooth skin of her abdomen and she felt her blush deepen.

Sarah was not a social being. She didn't have many close friends, nor did she find much enjoyment in dating. Of course, there had been a boy or two but nothing that stuck. As a result, Sarah was often alone. She had always been able to entertain herself as a young girl and even now, she found ways to pass the time. Admittedly, she was different now, different interests and needs. Ever since her first kiss standing on the porch of her parents house she had realized that even if she did not yearn for companionship, her body was not so easily assuaged or convinced. So with a little exploration, she discovered a _new_ past time. One that didn't necessarily require a partner.

Lost in thought, her hands began to travel, skimming up her torso, across her breasts, caressing the skin of her collar bone and shoulders. Her light touch created a sweet shiver that coursed through her, the sensation giving added speed to her gentle ministrations.

Her fingers grazed over her chest and the spike of self induced pleasure snapped her back to reality. She opened her eyes deceivingly lazy, connecting with the wide gaze of her ever present watcher. With bravery she did not feel, Sarah held its gaze and swept both palms down her body again, her back arching slightly as they brushed over her aching breasts teasingly.

A sound was drawn from her lips and she stilled her hand, her breath uneven and erratic. She should stop. Go to bed. Regain her sanity.

Weak in the knees, she stood and backed away from the window. Sleep and sanity. That is what she needed.

_The Goblin King The Goblin King The Goblin King The Goblin King The Goblin King_

Sarah _did_ sleep that night, deeply and with long detailed dreams that made her blood boil. By morning, she regretted to admit that she had not regained her sanity. If anything, she had fallen deeper into her delirium. Determined to know if her sudden renewed obsession with Jareth and his Labyrinth was just a fantasy she had unknowingly uncovered or if something had actually changed. Was Jareth really back?

She could think of a hundred ways to find out but only one made her flush with excitement. She would step up the game she had been playing and see what happened. If he was there, if he was weaving her dreams then he _would_ reveal himself to her. Tonight.

_The Goblin King The Goblin King The Goblin King The Goblin King The Goblin King_

He groaned at the sensation created by her thoughts. She was going to be his undoing. Last night, he almost... almost...

Jareth shook his head as though the action would clear his mind. He should stop this. He should ignore her. There was no reason not to. He ran a trembling hand through his hair as she flooded him again. What _was_ she thinking?

_The Goblin King The Goblin King The Goblin King The Goblin King The Goblin King_

Sarah made sure to imagine Jareth all day. She concentrated on him. His voice, his touch, his eyes, his mouth, his hands and body. When the sun finally set and she arrived home, she didn't need to look to know she was being watched.

Moving inside and closing the door behind her, she drew a deep breath and noted distractedly that the temperature was too warm. She had set it that morning, making sure that she would need to cool off when she got home. An incentive, as it were. She couldn't lose her nerve. Nervous and excited all at once, she turned off her lights and stepped forward, stopping just a few feet from the window. Far enough away that no one else would see what she was doing unless they were perched on a branch in a tree just outside.

Sarah began to peel away her clothes. First her sweater, then her tank top beneath. She toed off her ballet slippers and released the buttons on her slacks until they slide down her hips to pool at her feet. Taking a moment to cement her resolve, Sarah closed the distance between herself and her favorite chair. She placed both hands on the back and used her strength to turn it so that it faced the window at a direct angle before she moved around it and sat down gingerly.

Her heart was racing, her pulse drumming in her ears, drowning out any other sound. She wanted to look up but found that she didn't have the courage. Not yet. Instead, she leaned back and began to touch herself. Innocently at first. She caressed her arms, her sides and hips. Skimmed over her skin, touching lightly and teasingly before she cupped one of her lace clad breasts. Her fingers squeezed and kneaded expertly, reaping the most pleasure she could before she brought her free hand to her belly, her fingers drawing small circles there. Her stomach quivered in response, clenching expectantly as she trailed lower to the hem of her panties.

The hand above slipped beneath the offending fabric and she pinched her nipple, hissing in pleasure as her opposite hand began to rub her mound from the outside. She could feel herself dampening at the contact, her arousal growing with each knowing stroke.

Her lips parted with a soft whimper and her mind drew up a picture of her deepest desire. _Jareth._

Suddenly, the hand at the junction of her thighs sought out and found hot flesh, pushing aside the scrap of cloth that covered her so that she could touch and tease. She moaned shamelessly, forgetting to be embarrassed or nervous as sensation and desire took her under.

Imagining that his touch was her own, she pressed a finger against the bundle of nerves that demanded her attention, her hips bucking at the contact and another sound was drawn from her throat.

_Wish for me._

Sarah's hand stilled, her eyes snapping wide open. The owl was not there.

_Wish for me, Sarah. Now._

She turned around quickly, twisting to see but found no one behind her. Was this a dream? She relaxed again, only to jump at the reflection in the glass that stared back at her. "Jareth?" She looked back again and frowned. He was _not_ really there.

_Wish for me, Sarah. Please._

His voice made her toes curl and her body flush with desire. Never in her life had she wanted anything so much as this. It wouldn't be so hard. It was just a wish. Her hand twitched back to life, rubbing her slit and making her head fall back and her eyes squeeze shut. She gasped as she slipped a finger inside of her, pumping in and out. "I wish..." Her thumb began to draw delicious circles around her aching clit, "I wish..."

_Sarah!_

"I wish that the Goblin King was here with me." She said finally, her voice a needy whine as she added a second finger, "Jareth..."

She felt hands on her then, hot and searching. His fingers released her bra and tore it from her chest just before she felt the softness of his hair, his mouth closing over her aching nipple. He palmed her gently, driving her higher with such a simple touch. Eagerly, Jareth pushed her own hand away, his long tapered fingers dipping under her panties to delve into her slick folds and drawing a groan of satisfaction from both.

She clutched at his shoulder, unable to fully comprehend his presence. She could only feel, his hands more talented than she could ever have imagined. And how she had imagined. Would he fulfill each fantasy? Her feverish body unabashedly undulated against his palm at the thought.

Jareth used his free hand to tilt her chin, willing her eyes to open for him. He wanted her to know that this was _not_ a dream. He wanted to see her look at him, after all this time, after all this _torture_. "Sarah, look at me." He commanded finally, his patience at it's end.

Sarah squirmed beneath him, her breath coming in short little pants as he drove her higher towards a seemingly unreachable peak. His touch grew more insistent and in response her eyes fluttered open, a moan ghosting over her lips. He was perfect. Handsome and dangerous. She let her hand glide over his forearm, his shoulder, strong jaw and ultimately brushed over his mouth with reverence. When his lips parted for her, she reached around his neck and pulled him into a long overdue kiss.

The fire in her belly spread until it threatened to consume her, it's flames licking her skin in the wake of his roaming fingers. Jareth pressed his thumb down against the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs and pushed another finger into her as she spasmed around him. Sarah whimpered against his mouth, unable to perform any kind of coherent speech. His thumb continued its relentless assault on her clit, moving in little circles that drove her mad. He broke their kiss and pressed his mouth firmly against her throat, his ministrations eliciting the most delicious sounds from her glistening lips.

The fingers within her bent, seeking that sweet spot she harbored deep. Sarah's chest rose and fell, heaving for breath as she lost all control. Her hips bucked as he plunged into her again and again. She cried out, something close to a scream as an uncontrollable spasm tore through her body, an orgasm the likes of which she had never before experienced assailing her until she was spent.  
>Jareth removed his hand and pulled away but Sarah advanced with him, dropping to her knees on the floor. She drug him down for heated kiss, her tongue delving into his mouth to taste him. "Just like I imagined." She whispered, her mouth moving down his jawline to his throat to suckle and nip at the sensitive flesh.<p>

"You..." She forced a groan from his lips as one of her hands roamed beyond his waist to caress the hard length of him through his tight pants. "Imagined this?" He finished, breathless.

Sarah chuckled lightly but didn't respond with words. Instead, she decided she would show him. Pulling his shirt free and tugging it over his head, she threw it aside before moving on to his bottom half. She eyed the fabric covering him dubiously. How he had poured himself into those would forever confound her. Slipping her fingers passed the hem, she yanked them down his hips, purposely grazing him as he sprang free.

Jareth hissed at the contact and Sarah leaned in, catching his parted lips for a scorching kiss that left them both reeling. She broke away suddenly, backing away so that she could bend forward. He groaned, his erection jutting proudly just inches from her mouth, the idea of what she was about to do making him ache with desire.

Flicking her eyes up to his wickedly, she parted her lips and wrapped them around the tip of him. His eyes closed tightly as the sensation of her hot wet mouth enveloped him. Sarah felt his hands clutching at her hair, pulling almost painfully as she let her teeth graze the sensitive flesh of his shaft, hearing him whimper as she pulled away.

Before she could drive him completely over the edge, Jareth placed each of his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down roughly. He rolled her panties down her legs and then settled between her thighs, his body arrowed towards hers in one swift move. Claiming her mouth in feverish abandon, he pistoned into her welcoming heat. They groaned in unison, their bodies begging for more, demanding it. Her fingers dug into his hips, urging him on as he thrust into her and then pulled almost all the way out, only to repeat the tortuous action over and over.

Sarah let one of her hands roam his back, her nails raking across his shoulder blades as his hips ground into hers roughly. Her back arched and Jareth dipped his head to capture a dusky nipple between his teeth, circling it with his tongue to gain a breathy moan from her before he released it. He slowed his pace, wanting to draw this experience out as long as possible but Sarah would have none of it, her hips meeting his own, her inner walls tightening around him as another climax shook her.

Jareth ground his teeth at the sight of her writhing beneath him but found that he could not withhold any longer, his own release bursting from him in a torrent of pleasure. He plunged into her harder, milking the last of his orgasm before collapsing on top of her, his weight pressing her down as they caught their breath.

Sarah threaded her fingers through his soft hair, marveling at what had just happened. "Jareth?"

He pushed himself up onto his elbows, gazing down at her with the softest expression she had ever found upon his features.

"Is this...real?"

He chuckled then and rolled his hips, reminding her that he was still buried deep within her body. "Very."

She smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have another wish."

His brow arched, a smirk stealing across his sinful mouth.

"I wish that the Goblin King would take me away."

**Please Review! I love to hear what you thought.**


End file.
